The Bookworm Blues
by Les Bougies
Summary: Hogwarts: A History has gone missing! Alert the Press! Hermione will do everything to get her book back. Everything certainly means everything. So who has said book? Why Ronald Weasley, of course! Oneshot R&R AU Mione


** I dont really know why I thought about this. I think the idea is really cute of something like this would happen. Hah. I mean I'm not a big fan of Hermione and Ron. I just had this plot bunny in my head. You know what I mean? They just do not go away ever! I'm surprised how short this is. I thought it was longer but I guess not! I really do like Ron. He is just misunderstood I guess. I've have started to enjoy the actually canon pairing. I know I wrote this at Midnight so don't flame. It is a good plot. I just hope I did some Justice! Read and Review! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the fabulous characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I probably only own the plot and that is about...0.1 % that I own. Just Kidding I clearly own nothing. Or Harry Potter series would have my name on it. Good Day :)**

* * *

It was the end of seventh year already. Graduation was coming soon and while NEWTS were over Hermione Granger could still be frequently seen in the library. While having finished all acceptable books ages ago, Hermione was looking for her most precious book. She could probably do this in her sleep. She walked towards the middle aisle, stopped at the fourth bookshelf on the row, reached up standing on her tip-toes. She paused for a second to smooth down her skirt and then grasped her hand around...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She looked up and saw a huge gap of air. No one checked out that book. Heck, her name was in there since...well forever. She looked down...tears brimming under the rims of her sparkling brown eyes. It was just book...but it was her favorite book. She walked towards Madame Pince's desk to inquire about a mistake. Surely one could make a mistake. She smiled at Madame Pince who in turn smiled for it was her favorite student. Hermione asked the librarian if there was a mistake about a certain book.

A frown was the only response that Hermione received. Madame Pince said someone had checked the book out. When asked the whereabouts of such person, Madame Pince merely shook her head and responded saying, "You know the rules, Ms. Granger, but I can certainly tell you when the book is returned."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked out the library, shoulder sagged downwards and eyes downcast. She quietly pondered on the culprit of checking out the certain book. She muttered the password, "_Bedazzling Hex"_. Odd password if you asked her, but the Fat Lady thought it was fitting for whatever crazy reason of hers. She looked around the common room. It was practically empty except for a few first years. It was a beautiful day to hang out with Harry and Ron. Ron...she sighed. When would he get the message of her having an insanely huge crush on him? The stupid brute...was always tip-toeing around that conversation. Gee... even the Crabbe or Goyle could see her fancy for him. God! She just wanted to ask him out and snog him in the corner of the common room. Was that to much to ask...of course it was when Ronald Weasley was involved. Ah but how adorable he was. His beautiful red hair, freckles, and his eyes that shone with concentration while playing Wizarding Chess. Another sigh escaped her mouth. Shit...she had it bad. If only the idiot would do something about it!

She looked around the common room as the first years were staring at her like she was crazy. Alert the press! Head Girl has gone crazy. What a wonderful article maybe they could add a bit about her fancying Ron. Maybe then he would get the message. Who was she kidding? He wouldn't even read it. She looked around the common room and found the stares where still on her. She simply smirked, not very fitting of her if I may add. Why you ask? Because she found the thing she was looking for. Surely you saw that coming.

She stalked towards said thing, which was hiding in the red leather couch. Said couch looked very comfortable with a certain person already seated there. She simply stood in front of the person until said person put done the said thing.

"You know Mione....when you smirk like that it makes you look scary...yea. Scary but brilliant."

"Ronald...I wouldn't be smirking if you didn't have my book."

"I'm sure, but I don't exactly see your name on this book. As far as I'm concerned it's property of Madame Pince. We all know Mione would never steal a library book, after all, that is against the rules."

"Hilarious Ron. You're a real comedian...Ronald. Now hand me the damn book."

"I don't believe you asked me nicely."

Irritation sunk through. That little weasel, mind you he was her little weasel, had the audacity to respond to her in a sing-song voice. Times like this she asked questions why she fancied him so much. Then she would look at him and sigh. As she just happened to do.

"Mione? Mione! Bookworm extraordinaire! Are you awake?"

"Shove it Ron! Hand me the book! You absolutely have no need to be reading it. How could you even think to check it out? God! Why can't you be playing quidd..."

Hermione's little tirade was broken off by Ron's lips falling upon hers. Minutes before, Hermione was unaware of Ron getting up and standing in front of her, but boy was she aware of it now. She lost all train of thought as her hands rose at their own accord to wrap themselves around Ron's neck. Oh what a kiss. Pure bliss. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. They broke apart to the sound of feet leaving the common room.

"Wow..."

"Mione, be my mine?"

"Yes."

The common room grew quiet. Only to be broken by a mere question.

"Mione, do you want the Hogwarts: a History back? It's really interesting. They have a lot about quidd..."  
Ron was too busy snogging Hermione to even try think of finishing his statement

* * *

** I know the Kissing scene was horrible. I really want to write some more stuff. Anyone have any ideas. I am all for them. Anyway tell me what your favorite part was. I think the part where Ron asks Hermione to be his girlfriend is a little blunt. I know this is an Alternate Universe! They never went to Seventh year. You can probably tell what book it was from the beginning...Anyway Love or Hate? Only you can tell me! XOXO Misc. Leave me a message!**


End file.
